Our Environment
by Elric Ward
Summary: Sequel to "State of Mind". The Edward found the world acceptable these days, but courtship was so confusing! Edward/Heiderich. Zoognosis zoofic.
1. Chapter 1

**STOP. You need to read "State of Mind" first to understand any of this...or at least know what zoognosis is and the crack land it belongs too. Dunno? Pretend all Edwards are cats, Mustangs are dogs, Alfonses are fawns etc. etc. But human-shaped.**

**Author Notes: **Sequel to _State of Mind_. Also, I have a garish red jacket and I love it. Sadly, it is not a ¾ length coat.

**Our Environment**  
A Fullmetal Alchemist Zoofic by Elric 'Hunter' Ward

**Copyright:**  
The Fullmetal Alchemist (Hagane no Renkinjutsushi) and all its respective work and ideas are copyrighted by Hiromu Arakawa and her distributors.

Comments and critique welcome.

Chapter One

Ward stepped into the cool air, sharp and crisp against his face. It was a new start today. Today, he and Fons will travel around and depend on each other without the safe security of a pack and territory. He shifted uneasily in the morning snow as the rest of the pack huddled in the doorway, suddenly unsure about this new step in life.

'You two are ready then?' Sting's voice carried clearly in the air as the Mustang stepped forward, foot-covers crunching crisply through the snow.

No greeting for the morning, no wishes of good luck. Ward frowned at the gunbu as he shrugged, eyeing the Heiderich with a question in his eyes. Was everything ready? The Edward reluctantly admitted he would have to keep taking the lead from his companion for a little while more yet.

'Almost.' Fons smiled a little, 'We need to do this properly, so no-one will steal you away.'

Ward cocked an ear, listening.

'You need to wear a red outer pelt.' The Alfons described, hands moving animatedly. 'Bright red and long, nearly to your feet. That way others will know you're courting and leave you alone.' He finished triumphantly.

The Edward nodded at the explanation; it made sense. Although he couldn't comprehend why any other animal would want him as a companion, he doubted any others were as patient as Fons. He had been very lucky so far with Alfons _and_ gaining a pack – however reluctant and conflict filled it had been at first.

'So, what's it look like?' Ward asked, hands ready to clap and change his gifted blue pelt. At least it was the right length already, considering it was one of Havo's castoffs.

Fons shrugged back at him, 'Alphonse-sires said that it was bright red, thick and long. It has a hood.' He scratched the back of his head and smiled with his eyes, 'I've never seen another Edward, so I don't know the specifics. As long as its red, does it matter? They shouldn't get close enough to tell the difference, unless they're trying to take one of us.' A sudden frown and his companion looked very fierce. 'It won't matter then, because I will fight to keep you and get rid of them.'

Ward felt a thrill of pleasure and warmth at the words. 'I'll fight to keep you too!' He grinned back.

Sting rolled his eyes and tapped Ward on his head. 'Well, make the pelt red and give it a hood.' He smirked at them. 'Make it red and it's not too different from any other Edward's. It'll be better this way. It'll show that you're also pack if you just make it red.' He nodded, 'Get to keep the pouches in it too, can carry more food that way.'

It made sense in a way. The Edward shrugged and clapped his hands. Soon his blue pelt was a bright red, and shortening the length just a bit gave him the desired hood. Ward turned a little, looking anxiously at the others as they gathered around. 'Well?' He demanded, 'Does the pelt look stupid in red or what?'

'You look great, Ward!' Flash enthused as he fluttered around pulling at the recoloured pelts. 'The hood looks great and it's a lovely, bright red!'

Ward grinned, pleased.

'Yeah. You still look like pack.' Havo put in as smoke whirled up from his fire stick. 'Still one of ours.' A lazy smile tugged at the Havoc's mouth as he companionably patted the Edward's shoulder.

Ward looked expectantly over at Sting.

'Absolutely garish. You Edwards and your bright colours.' The Mustang's tone was sarcastic. 'You'll have to practice hard at hunting now, any rabbit will see you.'

The Edward's ears lowered dejectedly with every word.

Sting sighed dramatically, 'You look good in gunbu pelts, even if they are _red_. Blood won't show up, so that's also good.' He raised his hands helplessly in the air, 'You Edwards are such sensitive creatures! Take your mate and go on your journey!' Sting shoved Ward toward Fons, 'The sooner you leave the sooner you can get back and make our den bigger.' He leered. 'We can all be mates then.'

Ward stumbled to a stop in front of Fons, the Heiderich who had been blissfully ignoring the interactions, only now regarding him with an assessing gaze.

'Red looks good on you.' He said simply, 'Let's go now.'

The Alfons walked quickly with Ward hopping to keep up. Trying the hood on over his head, he waved back at the watching gunbu as they walked. His pack-mates gave their weird goodbye-salute, feet snapping together and backs rigid. Ward strangled down some melancholy feelings he had at leaving his first pack-family. He would see them again eventually, but right now he had to focus on his companion…mate. His face flushed red as he stumbled to catch up to Fons, hand determinedly grabbing the others.

At Fons look of surprise, all Ward could do was grin back sheepishly.

The hand he held tightened around his.

Ward eyes the hard, grey river nervously. He still remembered the monsters that ran along it and attacked innocent Edwards vividly. Now that he had his companion-mate, his Alfons, he felt even more wary over the potential danger.

He flicked his head back and forth, ears perked for the roar that warned of approaching monsters.

It was silent.

Fons was watching him concernedly, his own ears flickering back and forth. 'What's wrong?' He asked, 'Is there something bad?'

Ward grunted as he hauled their food, wrapped up in a spare pelt, over his shoulder. He cast his eyes once more over the grey river. 'Monsters run along the rivers. They're big, loud and hurt a lot when they hit you.' He shifted uneasily, 'Masters….humans travel in the bellies.'

Fons cast a fascinated glance at the winding grey. 'Really? I'd like to see that.'

Ward shuddered, 'Don't…just don't. Stay away from them and stay off the hard river.'

The Alfons eyed him oddly. '…Okay then, I'll stay off the human river.' He conceded. 'But just for now. I'd still like to get a close look one day.'

Ward twitched and wondered if this was going to be a continual thing or if the Heiderich's fascination with the monsters would leave once he saw one too.

They walked on in silence, following the grey river. Since humans had spread so far everywhere, there were no longer any deep forest areas to court in. Instead, Fons had explained to him last night, courting travels took place in giant human territories. It had similar challenges in regards to food, predators and lack of shelter. It was the perfect test for a courting bond.

Fons sighed and brushed up against the twitchy Edward. Reaching out, he combed down the raised hairs on Ward's nape and patted reassuringly at his face. 'Relax.' The Heiderich murmured. 'This will go well. Courting travels are not hard to do, besides finding food and shelter. It's a lot like before, only travelling.'

He bumped lightly into Ward again. 'Alphonses-sires said that it's just a test – to make sure we can care and protect each other. Sires said to make sure that you get an Edward who can care for you – and you – you need to make sure I'm a good mate for you.' He smiled, 'Of course, I'm great for you.'

Ward blinked at him, 'Laying on the pressure a bit, aren't you?'

'Just letting you know.' Fons hummed in reply.

Ward fiddled with the red edges of his pelt, admiring the colour. Red really was much better than blue he decided. It was more him – and much more flashy than the Mustang. The hood would be such a nice protection for his ears in cold weather too.

His pleased thoughts were halted when he heard _that sound_. Grabbing Fons by his arm and ignoring any protests of confusion, he tugged the Heiderich firmly away from the human's river.

'Ward? What's going on?' The plaintive cry followed as the Edward forced Fons down into the ditch with him. Pushing him down hurriedly, he whipped around to stare intently at the grey river. A small monster was barrelling its way along and Ward crouched as he stared at it. His tension heightened as it got closer and very nearly snapped when it screeched to a stop near them. He hissed under his breath, having hoped it would continue on its way or not notice them in the ditch.

He half-heartedly glared at his bright red pelt, already missing the duller blue. Too obvious.

Ward returned his resentful gaze to the monster. It was quiet now, but it's eyes were opening and human heads were looking at them from inside the monster's belly. He hissed and growled at them, not moving from his crouched position over Fons. The Heiderich just peered bewilderedly from behind him as Ward puffed and growled and threatened the Monsters.

There were a few flashes of light and humans babbling to each other in their near-nonsense language while Ward stood stiffly. Eventually, just as his legs were getting stiff and his lips aching from the snarl, they monster started roaring again. He watched warily as the monster with its humans sped off and eventually the land was silent again.

The tug on his hand startled him, as Fons leant up against him.

'You know.' The Alfons smiled. 'I think you'll do just fine with the protection.'

Ward puffed up proudly as they began walking again.

'That monster was amazing!' Fons blurted out after some companionable silence. 'I hope I can get a good look at one later.'

Ward sighed.

**Family trip got more exciting**

A family on their way back from the Amestris National Park got an extra bit of environmental delight.

On the E5 highway, they came across the rare and endangered Edward travelling on the side of the road. The animal appeared to be quite threatened by them, as there was lots of growling and hissing. The family decided it was best to stay in the car and take photos.

The Edward was in the bright red colouration of a courting pair and an Alfons was present. Edwards are not commonly seen and the family was very excited with the chance to view one naturally in the wild.

It appears likely that the pair is from the nearby Park, which has an unusual Edward and Alfons pairing. The animals are also noted for their close contact with the local Mustang pack and the Park is sad to see them leave.

As with most courting Elrics, it is likely they will end up in a city sooner rather than later. It is recommended to keep a distance and leave them alone, with feeding them discouraged. Animals accustomed to humans may become violent and unafraid.

Should a pair of animals hole up in an undesirable place, such as your backyard, it is best to phone your local Animal Control rather than attempting to remove them yourself. Edwards are noted to be particularly dangerous.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Notes: **Sequel to _State of Mind_.

**Our Environment**  
A Fullmetal Alchemist Zoofic by Elric 'Hunter' Ward

**Copyright:**  
The Fullmetal Alchemist (Hagane no Renkinjutsushi) and all its respective work and ideas are copyrighted by Hiromu Arakawa and her distributors.

Comments and critique welcome.

Chapter Two

It had taken a lot more walking and cajoling from Fons to get Ward out of his sulk. The Edward had been determined to stay quiet and kick every single rock, plant and clump of dirt they passed after their encounter with the strange metal monster with humans inside. Eventually Fons had rolled his eyes in exasperation and grabbed a hand tightly, chattering softly to his Edward about everything from the nice weather to what the city might be like. When Ward finally relaxed a little and offered the Heiderich a sheepish smile in return, Fons was relieved. Edwards were so uptight and no harm had been done, it was good to have Ward back to his less sulky self.

They trotted along the grey river, hands swinging between them. Ahead of them, Fons could see more of the monsters and the giant hive of many humans. The metal monsters were roaring their ways in and out of the hive, humans walked around the monsters unharmed.

The two paused as they surveyed the city. Fons felt intimidated by the busy atmosphere and so very many humans. He glanced sideways at the smaller Edward. Ward's face was still, but his eyes were shifting over everything and taking it all in. The Heiderich tightened his hands around his Edward's, shifting himself slightly closer. When Ward gave him a startled look, he managed a weak smile. All his earlier bravado has fled at the sight of so many humans.

Fons had so little experience with humans, and suddenly there were so many.

Ward squeezed his hand back. 'Well, here we are.' The Edward pointed out. 'We go in, right?' Yellow eyes looked at Fons' grey.

'Yeah.' He replied reluctantly.

'It'll be fine.' His Edward reassured him, disturbingly perceptive for once. 'Most humans are…okay. They don't do much; feed you and ignore you mostly. Not very many are like the human-predator.' Fons felt the shudder through his hand. 'If anyone of them bother us, I'll bite their hands off!' Ward finished with a cocky grin.

Fons smiled back, his determination returning to him. This was their courting journey, something generations of Edwards had done before – even before the human hives took up all the good courting places. If others could travel safely through and complete their courtship, so could they.

Together they quickly made their way to the human's hive, eventually hovering around the entry at a distance. Fons eyed the nearby humans warily while Ward slowly edged his way closer to the entry all those monsters used. The yellow head darted this way and that, red pelted form stiff as he sidled his way around a watching human.

'It's clear!' Ward chirped at Fons, 'Let's get in before they try to stop us.' Fons had no choice but to follow as his Edward grabbed his hand and quickly darted around the humans, ignoring their nonsense cries and chatters in response to the sudden movement of the animals.

Once through the entryway, the Heiderich and his Elric stood uncertainly near the first wall they could find, watching the human movement renew itself now that they had passed through. There were square shaped dens of varying sizes _everywhere, _all of them clustered around the hard rivers that wound and sprawled all over the place. Humans were everywhere, walking alongside the grey rivers and sometimes crossing them. Fons threw several suspicious gazes at the humans, nose twitching as he watched them go about their business with only a few actually stopping to stare back. Ward shifted his spare pelt of food and shrugged at him.

'Humans are weird.' Ward explained to him. 'Outside in the forest they all come up to you and stare.' Or kill, Fons supplied in his head. 'In their dens and hives they mostly ignore you and do…whatever it is they do.'

Fons regarded the strange humans. Some of them could almost pass for one of them or the gunbu they had left. It was odd how similar, yet different they were. He flicked an ear uneasily.

'We should set up a temporary den.' The Heiderich said plainly. 'We've been walking all day and I'm tired and thirsty.' He turned an expectant gaze to his Edward.

Ward blinked at him a couple of times, eyes lightening with realisation. 'Of course! Let's go find somewhere nice and secure, right?' The Elric sniffed the air twice, twitched his tail and began to briskly walk along.

Fons whuffed back happily as he trailed after Ward, tail swishing. His Elric was proving to be surprisingly adept at understanding humans, moving with quick confidence near walls and hissing at the ones who got too close. His heart fluttered proudly as he followed the red pelt past dens and humans, a safe feeling curling around him. This was so unexpected after the trials of the forest, but Ward appeared to be in his element as he avoided two humans and ignored the small one.

Soon they were looking down a strange hole. It was like a tunnel into a den, only much larger and the floor was at weird angles. Fons glanced down into the dark, assessing the level of threat. Aside from the odd human – not nearly as many as near the grey rivers – it seemed relatively safe.

'I thought we could go down here,' Ward jabbed a finger at the tunnel. 'We could find a corner and make a den. There's not very many humans and it will be dry. Then we can find some water and eat our food.'

Fons nodded, pleased with the plan. 'It looks good. Let's go.'

They descended quickly down into the tunnel, looking around in amazement as it flattened out into the largest and emptiest den they had ever seen. A few tatty looking humans were drifting around and there was the biggest and _longest_ metal monster either of them had seen yet. Fons quickly cast a concerned glance at Ward, but the Edward seemed more curious than threatened by this monster. They idly wandered into the den, ducking around some odd metal fences that were rather ineffective at keeping them out.

Ward rolled his eyes at the metal fences. 'Humans won't go through them without little pieces of paper. They don't seem to realise that they can go around them. Humans are weird.' The Edward shrugged. 'Master had some in his den entryway, from when I lived with the humans.' He explained.

His Edward had lived with humans? Fons hadn't been told this by anyone - it was an uncomfortable surprise. He eyed Ward. The red pelted Elric was sniffing his nose and looking around intently. The Heiderich shrugged. He had known there was something _off_ with his Edward; this must be the source of the strangeness.

'I see a place we can make a den,' Ward pointed at another entryway. 'We can make that our den. None of the humans are using it.' He suggested.

They trotted over and eased the den-cover out of the way. Inside was very white and empty, with an odd smell that had the Heiderich wrinkling his nose. Ward seemed quite happy.

'It smells funny. Everything here smells funny, but this smells really funny.' Fons lamented.

'We'll make it smell like us.' Ward reassured him. 'This is a good place. Master's den had a place like this. The white things in the smaller dens make water.' The Edward pointed at some flimsy dens leaning against each other across the entire side of one wall. When Fons wandered over for a closer look, he found the white things – almost like very smooth rocks – and in each one was a small pool of water. He lapped at them thirstily, mouth grimacing at the funny, metal taste of the water. It tasted how the den smelt.

Rubbing at his mouth, the Heiderich grabbed all the weird paper-rolls on the flimsy den walls and padded over to his Edward. Ward was methodically clapping his hands and transmutating half the strange den into a proper, circular den for them. Soon they had an opening just large enough for them to crawl into, quickly occupied by Fons crawling in with all the paper-rolls and letting them loose everywhere. The Alfons didn't understand why humans kept perfectly good bedding attached to walls instead of on the floor of the spotless den. He rolled around in it a bit, forming the appropriate nest while Ward watched on curiously.

'I want to try something.' Ward announced to him. 'I'm going to move the water!'

Fons raised and eyebrow and edged into the entryway of their den inside a den to watch. His Edward had marched over to the nearest white water-rock and was cocking his head side to side as he regarded it. He watched as Ward clapped his hands and pressed the white rock, making it twist and move closer to the den and away from the door. Fons shoved his hands over his mouth to stifle a giggle as water went everywhere, his Elric chattering and cursing as he clapped his hands and redirected the spray. Another series of claps and the smooth, white ground had been carved into a small river that winded towards a hole in the ground. Fons blinked bemusedly as Ward stomped over to him, shaking his pelts and hair free of water.

'It was meant to do that!' He grizzled at the Heiderich.

Fons groomed him sympathetically. 'You're much better at clapping now. It was the weird way humans change things and had nothing to do with you.' He reassured, carefully tugging the Edward into their smaller den and his hastily made nest. 'Come lay down with me and I'll groom you.'

Ward settled down against him, humming contentedly in the back of his throat while Fons appreciatively undid then braided his hair. He was just finishing up the final touches of his grooming when the den cover of the white den slammed open and the two creatures went stiff in their nest. Ward growled deep in his throat at the disturbance.

Crawling forward, they peeked their heads out of their smaller entry. One of the dirty, tatty humans from outside had entered. The worst thing, Fons noticed, was that it was _relieving_ itself in one of the water rocks. The Edward and Heiderich shared a look of disgust, Fons amazed at how unhygienic the humans were.

'Ward.' Fons looked at his companion seriously, 'Get it out of our territory. It smells and it is _peeing_ in our _water_.' He huffed, appalled at the human's behaviour. They hadn't even managed to go a whole grooming session without a human interrupting them, and the manner of interruption was horrible.

Ward nodded. 'I'll be right back.' He gave Fons a pat on the back while the Heiderich returned a glare to the human.

The Edward let out hisses mixed with growls as he crawled the rest of the way out of their den. The human appeared to finally notice their presence and the den, as it startled and turned around. Fons twitched an ear, observing that at least they knew it was a male now.

The human male was making loud noises as it leapt back, tripping over his pelts as Ward hissed at him. Fons watched carefully as his Edward paced backwards and forwards, slowly driving the loud and smelly human out of the white den. When the human eventually slammed his way out of the white entry, the Edward posed and puffed his way around – even giving a little twirl with his red pelts flying.

Fons purred admiringly from the den, shuffling to the side as Ward excitedly wiggled his way back in. 'Did you see what I did? I chased him away!' He babbled at the Alfons, 'That human will never bother us again. I made sure he knew it was our den and he left.'

'That you did.' Fons confirmed, fussing over the Edward. 'Come lie down now and eat some of our berries.'

After much convincing, the excited Elric managed to sit down without _too_ much fidgeting and nibbled on the dried fruits and berries they had brought with them. Their stomachs filled up quickly and Fons curled up next to his Edward, purposely tangling their legs and pressing up tightly against Ward's warm body.

Together the two animals closed their eyes and relaxed, noses twitched and ears flickered at the weird noises of the human hive. The loud roars of the long monsters made the entire den shake, but they quickly learnt to ignore it. Soft breaths from Ward puffed against Fons' ear as he gazed at their transmutated walls.

'I can't believe he peed in our water.' The Heiderich whispered quietly in disbelief.

Ward snorted behind him. 'Yeah. Humans are _weird_.'

Breathing evened out as the two slowly went to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author Notes: **Sequel to _State of Mind_. My chapters have jumped in size. This was meant to be a _small_ chapter…Hmm. It's morning. I have work. I _hate_ mornings.

**Our Environment**  
A Fullmetal Alchemist Zoofic by Elric 'Hunter' Ward

**Copyright:**  
The Fullmetal Alchemist (Hagane no Renkinjutsushi) and all its respective work and ideas are copyrighted by Hiromu Arakawa and her distributors.

Comments and critique welcome.

Chapter Three

One yellow eye opened halfway and Ward let out a long yawn as he stretched his arms. His body felt so weighted down. An idle glance down showed the sleeping Heiderich draped across his legs and half his chest, quiet whuffs released with each breath as his companion – mate? – clung to him. Carefully Ward wiggled his way out from under Fons' heavier ones, moving slowly as he untangled their legs.

The Elric crawled his way out of the den and rolled around on the oddly white ground, loosening all the kinks out of his body. He gave a final wiggle and glared at the shiny floor. The hardness wasn't the same as the forest floor he had gotten used to. Ward could hardly believe he used to live like this, it was so confining. He huffed to himself and clambered over to the water. Giving a wary look at the water rock the human had _peed_ in, he made his way over to the furthest one and gave it a few tentative licks. It tasted like the funny metallic water he used to get when he was Master's. Ward shoved that memory to the side and stuck his head into the water-rock, gulping down the water quickly and grimacing at the taste.

He gave a quick splash of water to his face, letting the coldness wake him up completely from his after sleep daze. The weird den-suns flickered and Ward felt mildly disorientated; wondered if it was really morning or if he had slept late. It was so hard to tell with the suns that never turned off. The Elric bared his teeth rebelliously at the small suns and padded his way back to the den entryway.

Fons was awake.

Ward gave a pleased smile and slumped down next to his companion-mate. 'Morning!' He hummed, flicked a tail.

Fons blinked slowly at him.

Ward decided he wasn't entirely awake yet.

'Want some food?' Ward enquired, watching intently for any signs of communication. Fons blinked then whuffed. The Elric took it as a 'Yes' and grabbed their pelt of food. His hands quickly untangled it and selected a squirrel, wrapping the rest of their storage up.

'Hey.' He chirped. 'Watch this!' Glazed grey eyes focussed on Ward as he clapped his hand and touched the squirrel. The ozone smell erupted as the squirrel became warm and cooked, ready for eating. The Elric proudly presented half of it to the – his – Heiderich. Fons perked up at the smell of food and quickly grabbed it into his hands. He nibbled at it delicately while Ward took huge bites and rips out of his share.

The two munched contentedly on their halves.

Neither expected the door to swing open with a loud THUMP, stronger light from outside framing two humans; several darker human shapes looming in the background.

The Elric and the Heiderich were silent as they stared blankly at the interlopers in their territory, food held forgotten in their hands.

One of the humans shuffled awkwardly and gave a couch, the sudden sound startling them out of their bewilderment. Fons ducked his head quickly back into the den, Ward quickly clambering after him. The Edward clapped his hands and hit the ground, closing off the den behind them as they crouched in their paper-nest.

Ward snarled crankily, it was too early in the morning for him to deal with more stupid humans. He narrowed his eyes and flicked his ears, listening to the dumb beasts stumbling around outside with contempt. He couldn't believe he used to submit – reluctantly – to them.

Yellow eyes shifted to check up on his Alfons before flickering back to the blocked entryway. He had a job to do now, never again would he submit to humans; the Elric vowed.

Fons was growling under his breath as the humans banged around outside, eyes narrowed to mere slits; previously harmless hands hooked in preparation.

Their barrier collapsed with a large crash and dust spilled everywhere. Fons hissed in startlement, eyes wide. Ward watched the entryway anxiously as a human peered in and called something back to its fellows. There was a commotion outside as another human stuck its head in the entryway and glanced around. The Edward flattened his ears in clear warning and hovered his hands close to each other. He watched warily as the human communicated back and forth with its fellows, not recognising any of the 'words' they spoke with.

Something was tossed into their den; small, red and round. They both regarded it with suspicion, the Heiderich edged even further away and melted into the corners. Ward leaned closer and gave it a cautious sniff. Was it food? Was it a turr-reat?

He poked it.

The round thing cracked open and a hissing noise came out of it. He shot back to join Fons in the corner as a red gas filled the den with a putrid scent. Ward coughed as it gagged them and burnt their eyes.

'What are they doing to us?' Fons hissed, hands held firmly over his nose.

'I don't know!' Ward managed to gasp in reply, his eyes streamed as his lungs burned for fresh air. The Edward lunged blindly for the entryway, desperately wanting fresh air. He stuck his head out of the den and managed one deep gasping breath before the solid weight of two humans stuck him to the floor. He barely even managed a surprised yip.

'W-Ward?' Fons called at him hoarsely from the den. 'What's going on?'

'Don't come out!' Ward called back. 'The humans got me! They'll get you too!' He struggled frantically, but the humans held him down securely with his hands separated. The Edward snarled and twisted his head, sinking his teeth into the flesh of the closest arm. He held on tight and grinned at the human's wails of pain, he clenched his teeth tighter in response.

Other humans were responding to his prey's calls, gathering around them. Ward flinched his eyes shut and waited for the attack.

No attack happened and his eyes went wide with surprise when a heavily pelted hand clamped down on his nose.

He couldn't breathe! Ward blinked in alarm, ears working frantically while his tail lashed angrily side to side. If he wanted to breathe he would have to let go of the human, but if he let go his only chance of defence would be gone. He whined in frustration in the back of his throat, unable to make a decision. Eventually his own body worked against him and the Elric's jaw unlocked, body gasping more air in.

The human-prey was being fussed over by the others while Ward wailed and complained on the ground, the other two humans holding him down. The embarrassingly submissive posture kept him from clapping his hands or doing anything other than thrashing his head side to side in the hope of catching someone with his teeth.

Fons was calling out to him anxiously, huddling in the den's entryway for air with eyes watching the humans warily.

'Are you alright? What are they doing to you?' His Alfons asked plaintively, flinching at any movement in his direction.

Ward growled in frustration. 'I'm fine. I don't know what they're doing.' He snarled. 'They're keeping my hands apart, I can't _clap_.' He whined.

The humans were mostly ignoring him now. They were all dressed the same in bright yellow pelts, and the one Ward had decided was the pack leader was walking around their outer-den, gesturing at the water-rocks and the inner den. Ward snarled and hissed as they stood over him.

The human-leader had crouched down near him, nattering on some nonsense to the human-predators holding him down. Ward grumbled and grimaced as the human-leader patted his head roughly like the Master used to do. He shook his head and snapped teeth, just missing the human's fingers.

Ward grinned triumphantly at the human.

The human-leader talked some more to the predator humans and then walked off towards the den. The Edward called out a warning for Fons. 'The human-leader is going to you! Hide, hide!'

Fons gave a yip and ducked back into the foul smelling den.

The human-predators were doing something weird with some ropes. They had tied one around his wrist then stood off to the side, pulling it taught and keeping his arm stretched out. It was repeated on his other side and the humans got off him.

They weren't holding him down. Ward shot up and went to clap -.

The humans on either side kept his hands spread apart. The Elric tried to bring his hands close together, but the ropes around each wrist kept them separate. They had restrained him! He tried to strike out in response, but whichever way he moved the rope on the other side of him held him taunt.

He gave a plaintive wail. Why were they doing this to him? Ward tried to make a run for the den but was brought up short. Again.

'Ward?' Fons had poked his head out of the den anxiously, ducking back slightly at the sight of the human-leader.

One of the ropes tugged him. Ward resisted against the pull until a hard tug made him stumble on his feet. He struggled as the humans slowly dragged him outside of the white den, lunging every so often at one of the humans. The Edward was terrified, unable to understand what they were doing and incapable of defending himself or Fons.

'Fons!' He gave a frustrated howl. 'They're taking me away! I can't _clap_! Fons! Help! I don't wanna go back!' Ward yowled at the humans, struggled and pulled against the ropes. It did nothing but make his wrists hurt. 'Fons!'

'Ward? Ward!' The Alfons called out after him. With a burst of speed, Fons had shoved out past the human-leader and dashed at the human-predators. The human twisted to the side and Fons hissed and spat at them. Ward lunged at his other captor, but it was unsuccessful.

They had been dragged and forced out into the giant underground den with its large metal machines. Everywhere there were humans, most of them gathered behind flimsy plastic fences and watching them intently. Fons gave a defiant howl at them while Ward struggled to free himself from the bonds restraining his hands. The human-leader was blocking the entry to their white den as Ward was wrangled a few more metres away from it.

His Heiderich gave a few more attempts of attacks at the humans, even managed to cuff one of them on the arm. Fons left a line of red across the humans arm and Ward grinned proudly at _his_ Heiderich. Fons continued to circle the humans, hissing abuse and calling out to Ward. 'Are you okay?' He repeated.

'I'm fine!' He grumbled at the humans. 'I don't know what is up with these bastards. Makes me miss Sting. He'd blow them sky-high.' He relished the idea.

The human-leader called out. The Edward tensed himself as he anxiously awaited what happened next.

His captors released the bonds holding his hands and they fell away loosely, Ward staring dumbfounded. What the hell?

Fons rushed over to him as the humans backed away and blocked off their escape route to their den. 'Are you hurt? Did they hurt you? Oh!' Fons gave an upset huff, 'Look at your poor wrists!' His Heiderich carefully licked at the Elric's wrists, one eye and ear constantly on the humans. Ward watched them while Fons checked him over, back arched stiffly and tail erect.

The Alfons bared his teeth at the humans. 'Touch him again and I'll kill you.' He hissed.

Ward awkwardly patted his companion-mate's shoulder. 'I'm alright. It's no point anyway.' He glared disdainfully at the humans. 'Humans are stupid and can't speak anything but nonsense.'

The humans illustrated his point by suddenly making an awful racket. They were all waving their arms and yelling nonsense at the animals.

Fons flicked an ear, raised a lip in contempt. 'True. Horrible creatures. Let's get away from them.'

They hovered where they were. All exists were blocked. Ward felt his ire rising again. Stupid humans.

'Quick! Come this way!' Fons was waving him over to the long monster. 'It's like a tunnel inside the monster. I'm sure it has an exit!'

Ward reluctantly trailed after his Alfons, but not before sticking his finger up in a time-honoured Elric gesture of dislike at the humans. He hissed at them once more before stalking off after Fons. Stupid humans, he muttered under his breath. Peeing in water and chasing them out of their den, the whole species was crazy.

The Edward gazed at the mouth of the monster, hesitantly sidling up to it. Fons was already in it, waiting for him.

'Hurry up Ward. The humans are watching.' The Heiderich urged.

Ward didn't want to show weakness before the humans. He stepped quickly onto the monster and followed Fons over to a corner. The voice that had been so silent in his head for so long was buzzing up again, telling him to sit and wait. Ward told Fons. Fons nodded and agreed.

'If your instincts say to sit and wait, we will sit and wait.'

They waited, watching with appalled eyes as humans entered the monster and sat down on the red tongues all along the sides. Eventually the monster started roaring and the Heiderich started hopping all over the place in excitement.

'It's moving! The monster is moving like a giant worm through the soil! Look at it move!' Fons chattered excitedly, all previous trauma forgotten.

Ward sulked in his corner, glanced at the humans every so often to ensure they didn't try to bind his hands again. One of the small humans, a really small human, was walking over to him.

He flattened ears.

It walked closer and he bared his teeth in warning.

It stared at him and Ward stared back. He twitched his tail fretfully.

The human grabbed his _tail_ and _pulled_ on it. Ward hissed and Fons shot down from his perch to cuff at the human tormenting his Edward. They watched warily as the small human stumbled back and began to wail not unlike a kit, a larger human rushing over to it. When the large human faced the two, they both bared their teeth and watched in satisfaction as it scrambled back, chattering at highspeed in its nonsense language.

Ward tucked himself up closer to Fons. 'Stupid human, I warned it. _Twice_. It still attacked my tail!'

The Heiderich fussed over him, fixing up his braid and grooming behind his ears. 'My poor Edward, the humans have been so cruel to you today. Were they always like this?'

'Not normally. Maybe my old Master was a smart human, all the ones so far have been really _stupid_.'

Fons hummed back at him, swaying with the monster's movements. 'Lets get out of the monster when it stops.' He suggested, 'Go find somewhere away from the humans.'

Ward nodded in agreement.

The two huddled up together and waited for the monster to stop.

It did stop, several times. Each time it stopped more humans entered and a few left, never leaving enough time for them to dart off. They lingered together, watching the stops. Eventually Ward noticed a pattern. 'Hey, haven't we seen some of these stops before?'

Fons blinked at the surroundings outside. 'Yes. I think the monster is ill. It's going around in circles.'

'Humans really are crazy. Who travels in circles except to protect territory?'

They waited some more. It was getting cold and dark when there were finally few enough humans for Fons and Ward to make their escape, shooting out of the monster's mouth and out into the open. They looked around quickly before scampering off together down the dark hard pathways. Neither stopped running until they found a small forest nestled between the giant square dens. They stopped panting near a square pond, quickly lapping at the cool water.

'We should get a den for the night.' Fons commented as they looked around.

Ward's stomach growled.

'First we need to fill your tummy!' His Alfons remarked cheerfully, whuffing as his own stomach growled. 'There must be food somewhere.' All their food stores had been left behind at the white den, forced to be abandoned by those _stupid_ humans.

They sniffed at the air. Ward caught the hint of something familiar. 'Quick Fons, follow me!'

He trotted off, pausing only to sniff and orientate himself. They only had to pass a few more human dens before Ward found space between them. They squeezed their way through, the Edward clapping his hands to make an opening in the fence they came across. Before them was an even smaller forest, barely the size of the gunbu's den. There was also the source of the delicious smell sitting in one large metal bowl. They contemplated it, eying the odd animal guarding it.

The animal hissed at them, its tail rising like an Elric's. Only it wasn't an Elric. Which meant it was prey.

Ward moved quickly, clapping the ground and using a stone hand to snap its neck quickly. 'I caught us food!' He puffed out proudly, delighted in his newfound control with clapping.

The Edward deflated when he realised Fons hadn't seen his smooth, quick and amazing hunting skills. The Heiderich was busy stuffing his face with the prey's food, cheeks bulging around his dinner. Ward snorted in amusement.

'Whargght?' His Alfons swallowed. 'What? I'm hungry and this is really good!'

Ward's interest was perked. He sauntered over and took a sniff. It _did_ smell good, not that there was much left. It looked like a wet version of the dry food Master had fed him. He quickly snagged what was left while Fons inspected his kill.

'We're going to have to start our storage up all over again.' The Alfons lamented. 'What _is_ this animal? It's like a giant rat-squirrel.'

Ward shrugged. 'As long as it tastes nice, who cares?'

'True.' Fons swung it over his shoulder. 'We really should find a den for the night.'

Ward looked around distastefully. 'Not this forest. It's too...neat.' It was oddly neat, with berry bushes in rows and many flowers. Too many. The Edward sneezed.

He rubbed his nose as climbed up onto the fence. 'Ah-ha!'

'What?' Fons looked up at him as Ward looked down. He liked this feeling of height.

'I see a den we can use. It's only six square forests away.' He chirped delightedly. 'We can use that and I'll fortify it _extra strong_ so humans can't get in.'

'Sounds good, lead the way!' Fons smiled at him, head nudging the Elric's leg. He smiled back pleased; glad he could care for his Heiderich.

'This way! This way!' He leapt over the fence, Fons following slightly slower.

Eventually they reached the square forest Ward had described. It had longer grass and trees, along with a square den made of wood. They entered the den and Ward clapped his hands, making a smaller and very thick walled circular den for the two. Fons crawled in with the Edward quickly following. Inside was just enough room for the two to sit up and curl together in rest. Fons stuffed their prey in the corner and Ward clapped protection around it to keep the flies out.

Fons sighed happily as they rolled up together, Ward enjoyed the warmth he got from this while his Heiderich absently groomed him behind his ears. The Edward gave some tentative grooming licks in return, clumsy as he tried to return the favour. Fons chuckled at him.

'Y'know Ward.' He purred. 'I didn't want to stay there anyway, after that human peed in the water.'

Ward hummed in agreement.

'Stupid humans. You don't _pee_ in _water_.'

They pressed their faces into each other's shoulder and fell asleep to the comforting scent of a companion-mate.

**Subway drama: wild vandalism**

Late last night officials were notified of the destruction and rearrangement of a public toilet in the Amestris subway train station.

The culprits were a pair of courting animals; an Edward and his mate. During the day beforehand, the two were seen entering the station but disappeared only to be found later by a passenger when he went to use the bathroom.

"They were all in the corner ferocious like, snarling." Mr. Risem described. "I'd just taken a piss and they attacked me!"

The bathroom in question will need to be completely remodelled. The Edward had destroyed several key water pipes as well as the internal structure of the walls and floor when making the den. Additionally, all the toilet paper had been removed from the stalls and used in the den.

The local trains had to be halted while the Amestris Society for the Protection and Care of Animals (ASPCA) brought in some experienced volunteers to remove the animals. Careful methods were used to herd them out, although some injuries were sustained by the volunteers.

A nearby group of Xingese tourists were delighted with the turnout and a sizable crowd gathered to watch.

The animals were last seen on the local train where they stayed for the rest of the day.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary:** Ward found the world acceptable these days, if still full of surprises. Courtship was so confusing.  
**Author Notes: **Sequel to _State of Mind_. This chapter was accidentally overwritten and I had to re-write it again. Which meant I had to sit, blush and feel profoundly awkward _twice_. This type of scene is hard to write…with that, I'm kind of pleased with how it turned out for my ~*~first time~*~. Not sure if I'll write anything else like this though. It's weird.

**Our Environment**  
A Fullmetal Alchemist Zoofic by Elric 'Hunter' Ward

**Copyright:**  
The Fullmetal Alchemist (Hagane no Renkinjutsushi) and all its respective work and ideas are copyrighted by Hiromu Arakawa and her distributors.

Comments and critique welcome.

Chapter Four

Hushed chatters and a giggle registered faintly in his hearing but it was the sharp jab into his ribs that brought Ward out of his peaceful sleep. What was it now? Reluctantly, he unrolled himself to look tiredly over Fons' stiff – too stiff – body and at their den's entryway.

Tiny little humans with big eyes were watching them.

Ward blinked at them while Fons kept his body tensely between the interlopers and the Elric. The Heiderich's sharp teeth were bared at the humans and his ears down flat, but remained silent while the Edward blinked off the sluggishness of sleep – his body slowly becoming more alert.

There were small humans near their den, _watching_ them – and after the stress of the day before Ward was not at all inclined to think fondly of humans. Even small kit-humans.

Ward twisted his body around and shoved himself on top of Fons, forcing the Heiderich to flatten down into a safer position. The Edward hissed as fiercely as he could at the humans, whipped his tail around in the air.

'Go away!' He snarled. 'This is our territory now, leave us alone. Stupid humans!'

The humans didn't appear to get the message, chattering and shoving each other in the entry while Ward raised his warning his as loud as he could, Fons joining him with a growl. There was still no affect as the kit-humans fumbled a bit more and one of them started to edge into the den. That pushed him too much. Ward lunged forward and swiped his hand, narrowly missing the startled human's head. The stupid humans seemed to understand then; one of them gave a wail and ran to the giant human den while the other fussed around and made squawking noises outside their new wooden den.

Satisfied that the threats were gone, Ward became aware of Fons' aggravated mewls from beneath him.

'You're heavy!' Fons complained at him. 'Get off!'

The Elric hastily crawled off his companion-mate, awkwardly giving soothing apologies and licking at the Heiderich's forehead.

'I'm sorry, it was entering our den!' He rubbed his face against Fons' shoulder. 'I wanted to make it go away as fast as possible.'

'Well, at least it means you're courting properly.' The Alfons muttered as he reluctantly allowed hurt feelings to be soothed away. 'Acting like a real Edward.'

Ward was pleased and tried not to puff up too much at the compliment.

Fons rolled around and shoved against Ward in the small den as he reached around for their prey. When he got to the protection box he gave Ward an expectant look. The Edward hastily clapped his hands and brought the small walls down to let his companion-mate have access to the weird animal.

More shuffling and awkward moving had their breakfast between them, Ward clapping his hands and heating the prey. He considered the result, sniffing at the singed body. It wasn't nearly as good as what the Mustang-bastard could do but it warmed the body up enough to be tasty again. Fons didn't seem to mind, gnawing eagerly at a long leg.

'It's funny tasting, very chewy.' The Heiderich told him around crunches. With confirmation that it was edible, Ward quickly tucked into his own leg and made quick work of it all.

Once his hunger was sated, Ward contentedly allowed Fons to continue his grooming obsession but kept a wary eye on the entry. The squawking human-kit had finally left for its own den. Ward could see the entryway for it from their den. It was both reassuring to be able to keep such a close eye on the potential enemy and distressing that their own den had to be so close. Human dens were _everywhere_.

'You're being a good Edward.' Fons spoke up as he massaged behind an ear. Ward barely paid any attention, enjoying the soothing motions too much. He could understand why such a wonderful action was for courting. 'You should start getting books soon.'

The Elric flicked his free ear in his Alfons' direction. 'Boooo-ck?' His mouth felt weird around the unfamiliar word.

'Yes.' Fons started in on his other ear. 'It's paper between two pieces of bark. Sometimes there are pictures.'

'Why booooo-ks?' Ward drawled out. 'Why not food?'

'Books are only found on the courting journey.' His Alfons explained. 'Humans make them – but we use them. They're good for bedding and decorating a den.' A sly look travelled across the Heiderich's face as he pressed against Ward's back. 'An Edward who gets _lots_ of books is a good Edward. Courting finishes much quicker with lots of books and we get to finish it with _mating_.'

The Edward felt his face go hot, recalling Sting's demonstration of _mating_ with the other two gunbu. Such odd behaviour had both confused him and perked his interest; his instincts in the back of his head screamed that this was something he really wanted.

Ward coughed awkwardly. 'Books you say?'

Fons nodded happily and slowly braided his hair while the Elric sucked on his bottom lip. He wanted to court his Alfons properly. He probably wanted this _mating _– Sting seemed to really like it and he liked things the Mustang liked, such as food and fighting. Both things required him to finds books, give them to Fons and decorate the den with them.

'I'm going to go…hunting.' He said absently, mind still on the subject of _mating_. 'For food. So I need to hunt. To get food.' Ward pulled himself upright.

Fons looked up at him, eyes glinting with amusement. 'Good hunt then. I'll see what I can forage.'

Ward nodded quickly and crawled his way out of the den. A quick glance around confirmed no immediate dangers around the den – those pesky humans either gone or in their den; he could trust his Heiderich to defend himself for the period of time Ward was away.

One last furtive glance, and the Edward quickly scurried off.

Keen eyes watched intently as the human twisted the ball on the door, pushed it open and entered the lair. Ward had been patiently observing this particular den for a while now, as humans entered and left – each carrying a package of interest.

The Edward had been peering into every den he had come across in search of _books_. Humans had fussed and stared back at him, but Ward had ignored them as he continued his search. Eventually he had found this den – it was amazing and sent all his instincts haywire. There were bark-bound blocks of paper on all the walls and piled up on flat wood. It was _perfect_.

Ward rubbed his hands gleefully and scooted his way over to the door. A furtive glanced ensured no humans were around to get in his way, but the Elric didn't want to risk being chased off again. He decided not to clap and to try his new trick. It took a couple of tries of holding and twisting the ball before he could get the door open. When it tried to swing back he shoved his shoulders and head forward and peeked into the den.

A human had noticed his entry and was chattering it's nonsense at Ward as the Elric looked around and sniffed curiously. This den smelt amazing. It was a delicious, intoxicating smell as Ward shrugged the rest of the way in and drifted over to a wall of _books_. There were so _many_ and in so many different shapes and sizes. Throwing a wary glance at the human – it paced around in its corner – he grabbed a book and opened it up.

More of that delectable smell wafted up at him, a musky mixture of dust and something else. Ward shoved his nose and inhaled deeply, memorizing the scent. It was just so _good_. He snuffled a couple of more times then placed it in one of his pelt-pouches. The human gave a squawk and approached him quickly, halting only when the Edward bared his teeth and hissed in warning. Ward narrowed his eyes and gave it the one-fingered salute his gut so approved of, similar in a way to his gunbu pack-mate's yet so instinctively _Edward_. The human gave more horrible noises and cries as it renewed its advance. It stopped in its tracks when Ward cuffed at it, no longer willing to give warnings.

-'Go away, you stupid human! I'm courting!' Ward hissed in aggravation. 'I have no time for you.'

The Elric watched with great satisfaction as the human retreated to a corner, leaving him to peruse the books at his pleasure. Ward worked out quickly that some books smelt much, _much_ better than others. He decided to collect those and followed his nose in a delighted daze between walls. Ward placed them in all the pelt-pouches he could and piled the rest in the middle of the den, creating a tower of gifts to present to Fons.

Ward ended his search with one last treasure – a huge, heavy book filled with the strange metal monsters. The Edward eyed it with distaste, but figured Fons with his bizarre fascination with them would like it. He sauntered over to his tower, dropped it on top and admired his collection. It was very near half his size and smelt heavenly, Ward was sure his Heiderich would love it.

One last glance at the human in the corner, and Ward hauled his collection between his arms and slowly staggered his way over to the exit. When he reached the door he stared, glanced at his book-holding hands then frowned ferociously at the door. He couldn't clap _or_ use his new trick.

Ward shifted his possessions and kicked it twice, hard. The human started up with its fuss behind him again as Ward happily nudged his way out and tottered back to his den.

The Edward shoved his way into their square forest territory and trotted over to the den. He was quite satisfied that he hadn't dropped a single book during his return trip.

'Fons!' He called out at the den entry.

He cocked his head when there was no reply. His Alfons wasn't back yet? A sniff and a quick glance inside the den revealed no Heiderichs as the Elric shuffled his way in with his prizes.

The Edward quickly got over his initial disappointment. With Fons still absent Ward could decorate the den in preparation. He grinned and set about making nest that smelled so delightfully alluring – careful to place some of the bigger books around the nest. With the decorating done the Edward succumbed to the heady smell floating all through the den and flopped into the nest to wiggle around in delight. The textures of the open books tickled against his skin as he shaped out an area for him to rest. Confident in his nest preparation, the Elric settled down to wait for his Alfons to return.

He didn't have to wait long. Soon the quiet steps of the Heiderich perked his ears, the Alfons calling out softly. 'Ward? You in there?'

'Fons.' Ward purred back. 'I'm here. Come inside!'

He puffed out his chest as the Heiderich slowly entered with his foraging success.

'Well? What do you think? I brought them all here myself.' Ward boasted and preened in the nest while the Alfons sniffed curiously at the air.

'It's great!' Fons dropped the food to the side and scrambled the rest of the way in, his nose working furiously.

'It was great!' Ward chattered, 'I found a den _filled_ with books, but a huge and ferocious human wouldn't let me in.'

Fons hummed in absentminded acknowledgment as he lowered his larger body next to the Edward, eyes glazed over and face blissful as he sniffed the nest of books. The heady mixture of musk, dust and his Edward made the Heiderich's head swim with dizzying pleasure.

'I threatened it off!' The Edward continued with frantic arm gestures. 'It tried to attack me but I scared it so bad it spent the rest of the time hiding in the corner!'

Fons continued to murmur encouragement in the right places while he leaned against his Edward. His lovely Edward who brought so many books with the amazing and enchanting smell that made him feel so light and good.

'Then I got _all_ the books I could carry and brought them back here!' Ward finished and looked at him expectantly.

'That's great.' Fons pressed his head into his Elric's shoulder and rubbed his cheek against the pelts. 'You forgot to go hunting though.' He pointed out absently.

Ward's cheek tinted red while one of his ears twitched frantically. 'I was hunting, I found great prey!' He stammered. 'But then I found the books?'

'I thought you might.' Fons replied.

His hardworking Edward was so predictable.

'How'd you know?' Ward turned wide eyes to him. Fons shrugged and returned to burying his face into Ward's shoulder, inhaling deeply while the Edward eyed him with befuddlement. The combination of the book smell and his Edward's scent enthralled all his senses, Fons wanted more. The Heiderich hummed, pressed up closer to Ward and slowly licked at his neck.

The Elric tilted his head, giving Fons more flesh to lick at. Yellow eyes grew dark as they curiously watched the Heiderich lick and nibble his way up until he nuzzled against the Elric's chin.

'This is strange.' Ward breathed out softly; face flushed. 'A-are we _mating_?'

Fons chuckled against the skin, that delicious soft skin against his lips. 'No,' He replied softly. 'Not yet.' He pressed his body closer to Ward's and kneaded the belly across from his. 'No mating yet. This is…' He trailed off; distracted by Ward's tentative sniffs and licks. The Edward's head twisted to bring their cheeks against each other and hesitantly licks at his mouth.

Fons brought his mind back into focus, breathing in another of that deep, heady scent. 'This is grooming. For before mating.' He returned a lick to his Edward. 'No mating until our journey is done.' He untangled his arms and wrapped them around the smaller. Pulls _his_ Edward in closer and presses a mouth against the other, delighted that he tastes as good as the smells.

Ward utters a small whine from the back of his throat and his body squirms against Fons' arms. Legs slowly entangle each other as hands explore their ways under pelts. Shoulders nudged against each other as the Alfons pinned his companion beneath his larger body. The Elric imitates his actions with increased interest.

The rest of the day was experienced with cautious nips and licks that changed into something slower, something careful; ended with the daylight with them pressed up against each other.

Fons sighed, rolled on top of his Edward.

'How does it get so tangled so easily?' The Heiderich's hands moved nimbly as he groomed Ward's hair for the second time that day, carefully smoothing down the strands and braiding them together.

'I don't know…' Was the Elric's idle reply.

Fons rolled his eyes and finished the braid. The brass hair was smooth and clean, completely unlike the tangled mass he had first spied. He hummed happily at the improvement.

'Hey Fons?'

The Heiderich gazed questioningly at the Elric under him. 'Yes?'

'Why are you always on top?'

Fons blinked. An Edward on top? 'I-I don't know. It just is, I suppose.' It would be so weird.

Ward hemmed underneath him.

'Does it bother you?' Fons asked anxiously. An Edward on top _sometimes_ might not be so bad.

Ward didn't answer, the Elric suddenly sitting up and leaving Fons flat on his back with a vague feeling of bewilderment.

'Ward? What's going on?' He asked cautiously from his new position.

'I smell food!' Ward chirped back excitedly, previous mood thrown off. 'Not prey either! Food like what the masters used to give me!' Ward scrambled for the exit.

'Ward!' Fons barked. 'Be careful! It might be a trap!' He hastily pulled himself up and shouldered himself into place as they looked out of their den cautiously. 'We need to keep an eye on the humans. They're crazy and can't be trusted, remember?'

Ward nodded, rebuked. 'I'll start then.'

The Edward crept out slowly, eyes wide in the darkness. He darted forward and froze, his body alert for any danger while Fons darted out. He kept his stiff position until the Alfons took up his own sentry, and then darted forward towards the smell.

It was Fons' turn to cover ground when Ward gave a warning cry. He froze.

'Humans! Watching us!' The Edward was staring intently at the see-through part of the human's den. They stared back at them, the two human-kits and their sires.

'I'll guard, you check out the food.' Fons whispered as he drew himself up into sentry and stared at them. Out of the corner of his eye he watched Ward scamper his way over to the food, the Edward's keener eyes better for searching out traps.

'Clear!' Ward called back to him.

He relaxed fractionally, his eyes still watching the strange humans.

'Argggh!' The distressed cry had the Heiderich sprinting over to the Edward before he had fully registered what he was hearing.

'What? What is it?' Fons fussed around Ward, looking for any wounds.

'It's _that_.' Ward hissed with contempt, his back arched and tail stiff.

Fons looked where he was pointing. There was a bowl of square meat pieces and a flatter bowl with some kind of white liquid. He sniffed at them in confusion.

'What?' He repeated in confusion.

Fons watched with concern as Ward stomped up to the flat bowl, picked it up and stalked over to the see-through wall. The Edward stood there until all human eyes were on him then flung the bowl and liquid across the yard.

'No milk, dumbass!' The Elric hissed at the humans and gave them the one-fingered salute he was becoming so fond of. The humans had wide eyes and gaping mouths, confirming Fons' suspiscouns that they were not the smartest of beasts.

Fons watched with bemusement as his Edward stomped back over to the bowl of meat and started stuffing his face.

'An Edward feeling then?' He queried.

Ward nodded vigorously in reply, mangled explanations falling out of his bulging mouth. 'N-no _milk_. Baa-ad.' He swallowed his mouthful. 'Milk is _disgusting_.'

Fons huffed to himself in amusement and joined Ward in eating the strange, square meats. Everything around humans were squares – square forests, square dens and even square ponds. It was confusing.

He shook his head and quickly grabbed more of the meat before his Edward ate it.

He felt the courting journey was going well.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author Notes: **Sequel to _State of Mind_. Just to spite my own sense of habit, this one doesn't start with them waking up.

Oh, and the next update won't be for a long time. I haven't actually worked on these since early September. I've been really busy and won't have time to work the stories until after November 15th. You're all up-to-date with me now.

**Our Environment**  
A Fullmetal Alchemist Zoofic by Elric 'Hunter' Ward

**Copyright:**  
The Fullmetal Alchemist (Hagane no Renkinjutsushi) and all its respective work and ideas are copyrighted by Hiromu Arakawa and her distributors.

Comments and critique welcome.

Chapter Five

Ward rolled onto his side in the sun and wiggled his legs in the air, making the human-kits laugh at his antics. They had visited his and Fons' den every day for the past fourteen and they had slowly worn down his carefully developed defences, disarming him with treats and quick, timid pats on his head. It reminded him of the time before he was abandoned, oddly reassuring in its familiarity.

Who could resist those slabs of meat, anyway? Certainly not a growing Edward - but his Heiderich could and did ignore anything the human-kits gave them. Ward was mildly confused by Fons' wary distance from the humans. The human-kits had proven to be harmless and a lot like his old Master – only much younger and not really a threat. Besides, they were small and weak.

The Elric completed the roll onto his back and lashed his tail; contemplated the two human-kits as they shoved, pushed and crowded around him with curiosity. If they tried to hurt him it would only take a swipe at each throat to stop them. He didn't understand why him being around the small humans got Fons so annoyed and uptight. The deer back in the forest were much more dangerous and were at least edible.

Ward wrinkled a nose at the humans. They were round and white, but soft looking. He cocked his head for a better look.

The human-kits responded with "Awwwrss" and weird chatters.

_Were_ they edible? Ward wondered.

One of the human-kits tugged at his tail, but the Edward flicked his limb out of the hands and sat up quickly; tail tucked under him for protection. The question was on his mind now as he slowly stalked to the human-kit and pushed it down. Ignoring the complaints and bleating it made, the Elric gave the human a contemplative lick.

_Disgusting_.

Ward sat back down on the ground and rubbed at his tongue. The human-kit tasted like the horrible stuff master used to bathe him with, so bitter and foul.

The human had stopped its squeaking and was making its way to him again. Ward huffed in annoyance, the amusement of entertaining the human-kits wearing off him. He hoped it wasn't going to try to tug his tail again; it could be quite painful if they weren't careful.

The Edward watched warily as the human came over and started patting him on the head and ears.

Oh, that was all.

Ward leaned against the human. This was good and he hummed in the back of his throat; content to sit and have humans fuss over him. It was almost like when he was a young kit and the master had doted on him. He felt a purr curl its way up his throat as he watched the world with lazy eyes.

The fence gave a rattle and wobbled heavily as Fons launched into view and landed on the top, returned from his foraging trip. Ward gave a lazy wave, then frowned; perplexed. Fons' face was dark and thunderous with his eyes narrowed furiously. The Edward hastily travelled his eyes all over his Alfons' body for signs of injury, or damage but did not see any. What had his companion-mate so angry? He watched with befuddlement as Fons stormed over to the den, flung his collection of fruits in and stomped over to Ward. The Edward's anxiety heightened with every step and he sat upright, ignoring the human-kit. Fons was coming over to him, even though he sat near the humans. Something was _wrong_. His sweet and timid companion-mate was very upset over something.

'What are you doing!' Fons snapped, his voice high. 'Those humans are grooming you, and you're _letting_ them?' Grey eyes flashed. 'Only I can groom you! You're going to be _my_ mate, not these-these dumb-beasts!'

Ward blinked back in reply, too startled by Fons' outrage to reply. Was what he had been allowing that bad? Had he upset the Heiderich that much? The Elric stifled a whine. He was really no-good at being an Edward, always making the wrong decisions.

Ears lowered sadly.

'I can't believe you're letting them touch you!' The Alfons grabbed his arm-pelts and tugged, pulling Ward up from the ground. He didn't resist. 'Into the den, _now!_'

The human-kits, too stupid to realise Fons was _angry_, milled around and blocked their way to the den. The Edward watched in amazement as his normally docile Alfons hissed furiously and lunged at the nearest human. With one swipe from the Heiderich, the human-kit had four red lines slashed across its arm. Ward gave a curious sniff as the coppery tang reached his nose, the wails and screeches filling the air as the human-kit wailed on.

The human's den had burst open with the larger humans rushing out, the smaller adult-human making shrill yells. Ward didn't get to see what happened afterwards as Fons hissed again under his breath and tugged him hastily into the den.

'Close the entry!' Fons muttered at him and presented his back. The guilt curdled in Ward's stomach again as he miserably clapped the entry close. He had upset his Alfons so bad; he really wasn't being a good Edward.

The past few days had been going so well, he lamented internally as he flopped down into their nest. Even the cloud of dust and book-muck did nothing to ease him as he stared over at his companion-mate.

Fons' back was stiff and rigid right down to his tail; the ears had disappeared into his hair. Ward shuffled over hesitantly.

'Fons?'

No reply. He edged closer.

'Fons? I'm sorry. I didn't know…' The Edward leaned against the Alfons' back and licked at the nape he could reach in apology. 'I'll work hard and be an even better Edward, I promise!'

The Heiderich's tense shoulders slouched and a shaky sigh escaped him. Ward watched anxiously at his Alfons finally turned around and face him. His heart plummeted when he spotted red-rimmed eyes.

'Fons?' The Edward repeated softly as he ignored that horrible guilt - the heavy feeling in his chest. He had hurt his Alfons, _his Alfons – _his companion-mate, and he needed to make it better. Ward pulled the Heiderich into his arms and held on tightly as he whispered apologies.

'I'm so very sorry, I didn't know that only you could groom me. I'll never let anyone groom me ever again.' Ward vowed. 'Except you.' He added hastily.

'You suck at being an Edward.' Fons grumbled into Ward's chest and gave a muffled snort. 'You really don't know _anything_.' The Heiderich drew his head up and stared into Ward's eyes.

He stared back at his Alfons and gave a nervous smile. 'I know more than I did when I met you.'

A short nod from the Heiderich. 'That you do.' Fons sighed as he leant against the Edward and kept leaning until Ward was on his ground, the Alfons slumped on top of him.

'You're so much trouble, you know?' The Heiderich muttered. 'So hard to understand.'

Ward gazed at him hopefully. He hadn't been kicked out of the den or abandoned yet. His Alfons was just tired and confused by him.

Fons gave him a small lick on the nose and Ward felt his lips stretch as he grinned impossibly wide, giddy with joy. He was forgiven! The Elric sighed and buried his nose in Fons' hair, relaxing as the scent invaded his nostrils. Fons was the scent of home.

They lay there contentedly, listening to the fuss from the humans outside. The human-kit was still squalling.

Ward rolled his eyes. 'You only gave him a small wound. I don't see the fuss.'

Fons huffed. 'We'll have to find a new den now.' The Heiderich grumbled. 'They're bad humans anyway, _touching_ you like that.'

Ward brightened and squeezed his arms around Fons happily. 'I know the perfect place!' He chirped. 'It's a great place to build a den and has everything we need!'

Fons raised his gaze again, the query on his face.

'I can take us there. You'll love it, it's amazing!' Ward grinned.

Fons grunted and shoved his face back into the Edward's chest. 'Sounds good. We'll go when it's dark and the humans are gone.'

Ward smiled, pleased. He would prove that he was a good Edward, just for his Alfons.

Ward stuck his head out of the den and looked around warily. The square forest they had inhabited was dark except for the small suns the humans kept trapped in glass balls. There was neither sight nor sound of the humans themselves, or any sign of their soft kits. The Edward sniffed cautiously just to be sure, but the scent was old and stale.

'It's clear,' He quietly spoke to the Alfons lurking behind him. 'I can't sense the humans anywhere.'

Fons looked at him doubtfully. 'Are you sure? They sounded pretty upset over that scratch.' The grey eyes looked out at the darkness. 'They might be waiting for us downwind.' Hesitation as the more timid of the two leant against the entry, all previous outrage and fire of the day gone. 'Your eyes are much stronger. Could you scout for me?'

Ward puffed up at the compliment and the chance to prove what an amazing Edward he could be. He crawled the rest of the way out of the den and quickly surveyed the area, crossing from one side to the other with his ears, eyes and nose working keenly. There was no sign of the humans hiding anywhere. The Elric even took a chance and peeked into the see-through part of the human's den. Inside he could see all kinds of weird objects, but no humans. He quickly returned to the Alfons with his findings.

'There's no signs of the humans _anywhere_.' He reported confidently. 'They're not even in their den. We're safe to leave.'

Ward proudly stood guard outside the den while Fons pulled out their books and food, all wrapped up in two large nest-pelts the Elric had clapped for them. The Heiderich swung one of them over his shoulder while Ward claimed the other.

'Lead on.' The Heiderich looked at Ward expectantly, a small smile on his lips.

'Right.' The Elric flashed a smile. 'It's this way and not far.'

Ward clambered over the fence, the Alfons following much more gracefully as they trotted alongside the hard river. The Edward was so excited that he had to force down the desire to blurt out their new den location. He couldn't believe he hadn't asked Fons to move there after he had discovered it. It was such a perfect spot for him to court the Heiderich.

He hummed excitedly as the moved down on of the smaller rivers, the human dens pressed in close around them.

'Here it is!' The Edward announced outside one of the walls.

'Our den is going to be inside a human's den? Is that a good idea?' Fons looked doubtfully at the large wall, larger than all the other dens they had passed.

Ward shook his head. 'I've been watching carefully. Sometimes humans go in, but it's not a den. It's like a _really_ big storage place.' The Elric turned around and dramatically ensured his pelts were out of the way of his hands. Cocking a head to ensure Fons was watching, he slowly clapped and opened up the wall.

The Heiderich crept forward and peered through the after-glow of the transmutation. He gasped as Ward stood to the side proudly.

'Great, isn't it? Bet no other Edward had ever given his Alfons-' Ward was cut off as Fons flung his storage-pelt into the Edward's arms and rushed into the den. There were books _everywhere_. They were piled neatly in lines along strange, wooden walls and spread out all over the place. The den was huge and the soft, musky scent of the books surrounded them. The Heiderich was excitedly running from one book filled wall to another, grabbing and sniffing at everything he could reach.

'Ward! This is amazing! Look!' Fons pranced over with a particularly big one. 'It's got so many pictures of the metal monsters!' He hugged it to his chest and whuffed happily. 'We can make the biggest nest and it will smell so good. I can't believe such a wonderful place exists!' His Heiderich placed the big book carefully in a corner and dashed off to look for others.

Ward smiled as he moved into the large den with their belongings dragged after, clapping the wall closed behind them. He hoped that this gift made up for his earlier blunder. It looked like it.

'Stop standing over there and help me collect these.' Fons called to him. 'I can smell a really good ones, but it's all the way up the top!'

The Edward rushed over hastily, eager to help out. Once he reached his Alfons he knew which book was mentioned. There was that heavy scent of a good book, tangible above the mingling scents of all the other books. Ward quickly clapped a hand that sent them up to the same level. While Fons rifled through it, the Elric took a chance to look around from their high lookout. There were so many of the wooden walls and the books on them. It was amazing.

He didn't get to contemplate the sight for much longer as his Alfons brought him into a tight hug. 'This is great. All is forgiven.' Fons murmured to him and apologetically licked his forehead. 'Why don't you unwind and enjoy this with me. We've got a _giant_ nest to build.' Fons smiled softly at him.

Ward grinned back.

Soon the two animals were racing each other down different passageways and seeing who could bring the best smelling books back for the ever-growing nest. Ward made use of his clapping to make giant stone hands that brought them to unreachable places, leaving them to decorate in his passing. One of his hands had accidentally knocked over one of the large, long wooden walls and the following noise and dust left him standing there with embarrassment at his lack of control.

Fons didn't notice his humiliation, diving into the sudden pile of books and rolling around with gleeful abandon. Ward soon joined his companion, revelling in the feel of the books against them and making several minute nests and hollows throughout the book-den.

Eventually they exhausted each other out and retired to their main nest; decorated with the best smelling books and the big one filled with pictures of the monsters Fons was fascinated with. They succumbed quickly to sleep.

Ward was woken abruptly the next morning by Fons shaking his arm. The Heiderich was muttering angrily under his breath while the Elric slowly pulled himself out of a lovely dream filled with books and many Alfonses.

'Ward…Ward…Come on, wake up. How do you sleep through this?' Fons commented as Ward sleepily pulled himself up. His Alfons was looking quite putout with his ears down flat.

'The humans are back.' The Heiderich rolled his eyes, the voice heavy with resignation. 'Stupid animals are watching us again. The funny-pelted ones from the white den are here too.'

Ward frowned at the humans. There were a lot of them, including the ones who had dragged him around last time. There were even some human-kits. The Edward flattened his ears in aggravation. There were _too_ many people and he wasn't sure he could fight that many.

'Want me to chase them off?' Ward asked anxiously. He would fight them all for his Alfons, because he was an Edward and he'd promised to be a good one from now on.

'No.' Fons' lips tugged down in a frown. 'There's way too many. Lets grab our things and get out of here.' The Heiderich stood with a huff, valiantly ignoring the chatters and titters from the watching humans. 'If we stay they won't leave us alone and they might hurt you.'

'Right.' The Edward nodded and set about clapping their nest-pelts back into pelts for hauling things. The humans made weird noises with every clap and it grated on his nerves.

Ward threw them a glare and worked faster, holding the pelt-bag open for Fons to put all his favourite books in. Anxiety rose in him as the oddly pelted humans with their sticks and ropes started approaching them. Hurriedly they each swung a heavy load over their shoulders and backed up in the opposite direction, the Edward clapping open any walls they came across.

'I can't believe they're harassing us again!' Fons lamented to the Edward. 'Why can't they leave us alone?'

Ward grunted as he readjusted his pelt-bag. 'Because they're stupid.' Keen eyes looked around for any threats. 'Lets go this way, there's shelter while we work out what to do.'

The two animals set off at a quick pace, shying away from any human.

**Break in at library by animals**

The Amestris Library was broken into and valuable historical texts were stolen last night in a shocking case of nature versus humanity.

The culprits were a pair of animals notoriously known for stealing books and can cause great destruction when disturbed. The Edward and an Alfons are believed to be the pair found previously in the subway a few weeks prior.

The extensive damage was riddled throughout the library, and it is assumed the animals got lost in the large building when collecting the books they so prize. Volunteers brought in to remove the animals experienced little fuss and managed to drive them off peacefully.

Early morning observers were lucky enough to catch this once of a lifetime sighting, including several instances of the Edward's strange alchemy ability.

In a similar story a family recently had to admit their child to hospital after feral animals attacked him while he was playing in their backyard. The boy needed 13 stiches in his left arm after the attack, of which one of the animals was an Edward and possibly the same one from the library.

The family, who wish not to be named, are calling for the residential government to create new laws in regards to the management of wild and feral animals in the city. They argue that it is dangerous to have so many animals running free and it is only a matter of time until someone is seriously injured.

The Elric Protection Society (EPS) calls for more understanding of animals and wish for fines to be brought into the law for cases where people feed the animals and accustom them to human presence – a topic subject to much debate as it is feared feeding the animals increases the likelihood of coming to harm.


End file.
